Battle Pages/Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian
“'Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian'” is a fight that begins in Tipping Point when Tyrian catches up with Team RNJR in order to capture Ruby Rose and bring her to Salem. Preceding Events Team RNJR is still making their way out of the abandoned town of Oniyuri, when Lie Ren picks up on a sense of danger. All four take out their weapons just before Tyrian arrives. The Fight After running in and leaping from higher ground, Tyrian lands on his feet, facing the four teenagers. He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with Tyrian’s claw blades. Ren attempts to both kick and shoot Tyrian, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away. Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Tyrian manages to land a strike on Ruby’s right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She’s doesn’t break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike. Jaune Arc steps in at that moment and Tyrian climbs onto his shield and grins at him. Nora Valkyrie rushes in with Magnhild, but Tyrian just leaps from Jaune’s shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, Tyrian looks down at Team RNJR. Jaune calls up and attempts to de-escalate the fight, while Ren wants Tyrian to identify himself. Tyrian leaps to the ground before the teenagers again and, while expressing that Jaune’s caught his interest, states that his identity only matters to Ruby. He announces that his intent to take take Ruby with him, while Nora and Jaune move to defend her. Delighted that they’re willing to fight, Tyrian moves fast to attack Jaune from behind. Ren calls out a warning and then deliberately shoots Jaune’s shield so that the ricochet hits Tyrian. Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune’s shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face Tyrian on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well. His next move is to run toward Nora. From across the way, Ruby grins and shoots Nora with lightning Dust. It passes just over Tyrian’s left shoulder, and he turns as he senses it. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process. Mistaking the move for an error on Ruby’s part, Tyrian gives Nora a baffled stare and laughs while Ren, Jaune and Ruby simply watch and wait. He senses something is up and loses his mirth. With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes Tyrian from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild. The blast from the contact has the other three covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking cover behind his shield. The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine Tyrian in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backward and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind. After a little more expository banter during which he hints at the peon status of the villains the teenagers have already met, Tyrian leaps back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby doesn’t lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian kicks Ruby backward again. Tyrian uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and attacking Jaune next. A crow flies determinedly toward the fray while Tyrian kicks Jaune back and then Nora, and then Ren returns for more only to leap away again. Without missing a meat, Tyrian lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby’s still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over her abdomen and hips. The incoming crow turns into Qrow Branwen who keeps running forward after landing. Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror. Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There’s a metallic noise as Tyrian’s stinger hits against Qrow’s weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact. Image Gallery V4 06 00036.png V4 06 00037.png V4 06 00038.png V4 06 00039.png V4 06 00040.png V4 06 00041.png V4 06 00042.png V4 06 00043.png V4 06 00044.png V4 06 00045.png V4 06 00046.png V4 06 00047.png V4 06 00048.png V4 06 00049.png V4 06 00050.png V4 06 00051.png V4 06 00052.png V4 06 00053.png V4 06 00054.png V4 06 00055.png V4 06 00056.png V4 06 00057.png V4 06 00058.png V4 06 00059.png V4 06 00060.png V4 06 00061.png V4 06 00062.png V4 06 00063.png V4 06 00064.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 4